


California

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Hay gente que se pasa toda la vida buscando algo que les dé sentido y Hajime se siente afortunado porque lo descubrió a los seis años, comiendo polvo en el parque y raspándose las rodillas para alcanzar el pase de Oikawa, demasiado potente para tan pequeño cuerpo.Oikawa es, ante todo, el inicio y el final. Su elemento absoluto.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	California

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Porque tenía que dejar lo mejor para el final. Lo mejor para la mejor. Una ship para dominarlas a todas, y qué otra mejor que Iwaoi. Feliz cumpleaños. Todavía no me creo el privilegio y la suerte de compartir genes contigo.

Hajime despierta porque la esquina de la almohada le hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Arregla la esquina con un manotazo, todavía con los ojos cerrados, mientras se hace un ovillo entre las sábanas. Se queda quieto en la misma posición, dispuesto a volver a conciliar el sueño, pues está convencido de que todavía es muy temprano. Pero los ecos que llegan fuera de la habitación se lo impiden. Son sonidos dispares, altos como un estruendo y después tan bajos como un susurro insignificante, que se le entremezclan en los oídos, invitándolo a despertarse.

Se coloca panza arriba sobre el colchón, sacando ambos brazos de las sábanas, estirando el cuerpo, espantando el sueño que todavía le queda bajo la piel. Cuando abre los ojos, los sonidos son tan constantes que ya no tiene que mirar a su izquierda para comprobar que el otro lado de la cama está completamente vacío. Hajime mira hacia el techo, donde puede ver las primeras luces de la mañana dibujando sombras sobre la pintura.

Flexiona ambas piernas, muy rápido, pegando un tirón que le causa calambres en la piel. Hajime se desliza hacia el borde de la cama, mientras escucha otro estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Una parte de él quiere reírse y la otra quiere regresar a la cama. Siente un cosquilleo cuando coloca los pies descalzos sobre el suelo y le sobreviene un bostezo, como si su cuerpo supiera que está a punto de abandonar la posibilidad de volverse a dormir, aunque sea unos cuantos minutos más.

Cuando está a mitad del camino, considera ir un momento al baño para echarse agua en el rostro, pero después se arrepiente y se deja guiar por los instintos, abriendo por fin la puerta de la habitación. Los sonidos se hacen cada vez más claros a medida que se acerca a la cocina. En el pasillo, está convencido que hay música puesta, pero cuando llega a la puerta de la cocina: comprueba su error. En realidad, la melodía brota de los labios de Oikawa, quien está dándole la espalda, muy concentrado frente a la estufa.

Hajime vuelve a quedarse quieto como una estatua, procurando que ningún sonido delate su presencia. Oikawa sigue tarareando aquella melodía, que Hajime está seguro de haber escuchado en algún lado. La voz de Oikawa le transporta a miles de kilómetros de allí. Hajime piensa en Japón, en los acordes de un idioma que ya no escucha todos los días, en los aromas de Sendai y los sonidos de cancha, de la pelota reventando contra el suelo en un golpe seco que hacía estallar a las graderías.

Oikawa se mueve al compás de su propia canción, Hajime lo ve ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar dos platos que están en las repisas de arriba de la cocina. Coloca los platos en una esquina cerca de la estufa y vuelve a tomar la espátula con la mano derecha, mientras sostiene el mango del sartén con la izquierda. Hajime sólo alcanza a ver el mango, pero es suficiente para saber que se trata de aquel sartén que compró en una oferta la semana pasada, a las prisas, sabiendo que Oikawa vendría de visita y que necesitaba más instrumentos en la cocina. Aunque pasaron fuera casi todo el día, su cocina tenía una alta demanda en las noches y las mañanas.

—¿Vas a seguir sólo mirando, Iwacchan? Puedes ir sirviéndote jugo, si tú quieres. El desayuno estará listo pronto… —Oikawa no se voltea hacia él, pero Hajime puede imaginar su expresión. Ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa de autosuficiencia, con las mejillas ardiendo de astucia. Es la misma imagen del Oikawa que aparece en sus sueños, en especial las noches de lluvia, en que se siente especialmente solo.

Hajime se queda unos segundos más contemplándolo, hasta que le hace caso y se aproxima, con pasos lentos, hacia la nevera. Está medio vacía, se anota mentalmente hacer una compra como se debe el día de mañana, para no morir de hambre la próxima semana.

 _Mañana._ Para Hajime no es más que un concepto abstracto de lo que pasará después de que deje a Oikawa en el aeropuerto. Lleva pensando en ello desde anoche, cuando ayudó a Oikawa a hacer las maletas. Dejaron únicamente el pijama y una muda de ropa limpia, junto con sus documentos personales, que están apartados en una esquina del escritorio de Hajime. El resto de cosas están debidamente empaquetadas, incluidos el montón de recuerdos que compró Oikawa durante sus días de visita en California. Todavía siente escalofríos cuando piensa que todas las cosas de Oikawa caben en dos maletas y que en menos de veinticuatro horas estará de regreso en Argentina.

—¿Iwacchan? ¿Estás…? —la frase de Oikawa muere en medio del aceite repicando contra la sartén, anunciando que los huevos están listos. Hajime puede sentir la mezcla del olor a tocino y mantequilla, que le despierta el apetito. En sus primeros días en California, aquellos aroman parecían provenir de un plano astral completamente diferente al suyo. Ahora, es un olor familiar que se permite como antojo de vez en cuando.

Abraza a Oikawa por la cintura y le frota la mejilla contra su camisa, una y otra vez, como si fuera un gato dormilón que sólo quiere que le presten atención. Se queda en la misma posición por unos minutos, en completo silencio, descansando la frente en la espalda de Oikawa.

—Tú también amaneciste sentimental, Iwacchan.

No es una pregunta, y la frase rebota contra el pecho de Hajime, quien tiene que ahogar una carcajada contra el costado de Oikawa. Sus hombros chocan, uno contra otro, como dos fuerzas destinadas a colisionar entre sí por la atracción que se generan mutuamente. Hajime observa con atención los platos que están frente a él, mientras que Oikawa termina de servir los huevos y colocar las tostadas, dos en cada plato. Aquel desayuno no tiene nada que envidiarle a todos los platos de los restaurantes que han visitado los últimos días, mientras paseaban por California.

—Puede ser, pero ahora estoy hambriento.

Oikawa lo mira con los labios tan arrugados como un cartón viejo, es una postura tan graciosa que Hajime tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír a carcajadas. Se compadece de Oikawa y decide dejarle un poco de su atención, así que le besa la mejilla. Cuando coloca los platos sobre la mesa de la cocina, es Oikawa quien lo besa en el hombro, causándole un cosquilleo en toda la espalda.

Aunque el desayuno luce apetitoso, perfecto para la foto de cualquier revista de comida, Hajime tiene que obligarse a comer. Mastica despacio, degustando los sabores, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Oikawa. Es la primera vez que se ven personalmente desde que se despidieron en Sendai, hace dos años atrás. Oikawa llevaba meses planeando esta visita, Hajime apenas pudo dormir la noche anterior a su llegada. Estuvieron juntos una semana y tres días. Muy poco si se lo preguntan a él, pero fue lo más que pudieron permitirse estirar sus apretados horarios universitarios, más las limitaciones que tenían sus ahorros y billeteras.

Hajime tiene en su teléfono decenas y decenas de fotografías de ambos en todos los lugares a los que han visitado. La energía de Oikawa es inalcanzable y se entretiene de la misma forma en un museo que en un parque, así que su cuerpo ya está sufriendo síntomas de agotamiento. Pero Hajime sabe que los calambres que siente en las piernas no se compararán con el vacío que quedará en su pecho en cuanto Oikawa se marche de California.

—Seguro que no habías comido nada tan rico desde que saliste de Japón, ¿o me lo vas a negar, Iwacchan? —Oikawa alza las cejas, con aquel brillo malicioso en los ojos. Hajime decide no responder, en lugar de eso se lleva el resto de las tostadas a la boca, masticando de manera exagerada sólo para fastidiarlo. Obtiene lo que quiere, porque Oikawa estira una de sus piernas bajo la mesa, dándole un toque en la pantorrilla que obliga a Hajime a flexionar las rodillas para protegerse de otro ataque—. ¡Iwacchan! ¡No seas grosero! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste tus modales? California te ha hecho mucho mal y ni siquiera es que hayas mejorado tanto tu inglés porque, para que sepas, tu acento sigue siendo espantoso.

Ahora es el turno de Haiime para estirar las piernas y tantear bajo la mesa hasta pisar a Oikawa. Éste se retuerce en el asiento, agitándose de manera exagerada, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa y haciéndola temblar. Hajime, por las dudas, sostiene el vaso lleno de jugo entre las manos.

—¡Iwacchan! ¡Eres muy cruel!

—Déjame decirte que tu acento en español tampoco es maravilloso. Yo creo que esos niños nos ayudaron porque te tenían lástima… —Hajime da un sorbito a su jugo de naranja, recordando el incidente de dos días atrás en un parque. La señal de su teléfono no era la mejor en ese momento y querían encontrar la salida del parque que llevaba directamente al museo de ciencias que iban a visitar. Oikawa decidió acercarse a un grupito de niños que estaban jugando fútbol porque los escuchó hablar en español y estaba empeñado en demostrarle a Hajime lo mucho que había aprendido. Al final los niños sí les ayudaron, pero después de preguntarle muchas veces, entre risas, de dónde venía o qué tan lejos estaba Japón de Estados Unidos.

—Sólo estás diciendo eso porque tú no tienes tanto encanto como yo, Iwacchan.

Oikawa termina la frase con la barbilla en alto y los ojos entrecerrados. Hajime se fija en que hay rastros de tostadas en sus labios y no puede evitar reírse. Es una carcajada franca, que rompe por completo la tensión en la cocina, rajándola en seco como si fuera un cuchillo cortando carne fresca. Quiere quedarse con aquella imagen de Oikawa: barbilla erguida y ojos brillantes, como si fuera capaz de comerse el mundo en un simple bocado. Hajime lo quiere así: indómito e imparable, como una fuerza de la naturaleza.

—Está bien. En eso tienes toda la razón, Kusokawa. —Hajime sonríe, dejando el vaso en una esquina y buscando la mano de Oikawa sobre la mesa. La aprisiona entre los dedos con firmeza, conteniendo todas las ganas que tiene de decirle que no se vaya, que se quede unos días más con él. Es un capricho infantil más que un deseo verdaderamente posible, así que se queda callado. La mano de Oikawa tiembla ante el tacto de sus dedos y Hajime tiene que apretar los labios para que el llanto no se apodere de él como un traidor silencioso.

Sigue mirando la mano de Oikawa entre las suyas y, de pronto, se da cuenta que toda su vida está allí contenida.

—Iwacchan…

—No digas nada —le pide, con un gemido lastimero que le tensa las cuerdas vocales—. No es el momento de ponernos sentimentales. Termina de desayunar, la comida de avión es muy mala.

Por la forma en que lo está mirando, le parece que Oikawa hará caso omiso de sus indicaciones. Pero desayuna en silencio, untando más mermelada de la cuenta en el último trozo de tostada. Hajime estira el cuerpo en dirección a Oikawa, valiéndose de los pies desnudos para acariciarle una de las piernas. Se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras termina su jugo de naranja. Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Oikawa lo mira con los labios arrugados y las cejas enarcadas, como acusándolo por hacer trampa de aquella manera. Hajime no dice nada, pero el mutismo de su sonrisa debe ser más que suficiente. Oikawa extiende una mano hacia él, deslizándole los dedos sobre el brazo de manera alternada, como si fueran las piernas de una persona diminuta. Se detiene en el quiebre del codo, dando toquecitos con las puntas de los dedos, como si estuviera amasándole el brazo.

—Eres un tramposo, Iwacchan.

Al final la frase acaba materializándose en labios de Oikawa de todas formas, haciéndolo reír. Hajime niega con la cabeza, con fingida inocencia, entregándose a las caricias de Oikawa, quien sigue tocándole el brazo.

Cuando terminan de desayunar, mientras están lavando los platos, sus cuerpos chocan mutuamente. Al principio son choques rápidos, casi con violencia, como si no terminaran de acomodarse en aquel reducido espacio frente al fregador. Después son roces suaves, como si estuvieran susurrándose frases con sólo mover los músculos. Hajime contiene la respiración cuando siente a Oikawa tan cerca y no puede evitar preguntarse cuándo será la próxima vez que puedan estar así. Invadiendo el espacio personal del otro, sin tener que hablar a través de una pantalla o por mensajes de chat.

Oikawa ha sido parte de su vida desde que tiene memoria. Hajime recuerda con claridad la primera vez que Oikawa apareció en la puerta de su casa. Tenía las zapatillas más blancas y brillantes que Hajime había visto en su corta vida y un balón entre las manos. Le faltaban dos dientes, pero, incluso así, ya tenía esa sonrisa hipnótica que invitaba a la gente a unirse a sus aventuras. Hajime no tardó ni cinco minutos en aceptar, incluso cuando Oikawa puso cara de asco al escuchar que Hajime tenía una colección de escarabajos en su habitación. “Eres muy raro, Iwacchan” le dijo en ese entonces, tirando de su mano como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Desde ese momento, Hajime no ha hecho otra cosa que seguir sus pasos, incluso ahora. Años más tarde y con unos cuantos husos horarios de por medio, Hajime está recorriendo un camino que no es sólo suyo, sino que está impregnado de los sueños de Oikawa. De las metas que comparten juntos.

Hay gente que se pasa toda la vida buscando algo que les dé sentido y Hajime se siente afortunado porque lo descubrió a los seis años, comiendo polvo en el parque y raspándose las rodillas para alcanzar el pase de Oikawa, demasiado potente para tan pequeño cuerpo.

Oikawa es, ante todo, el inicio y el final. Su elemento absoluto.

No deja de pensar en ello mientras Oikawa asegura sus maletas con un candado y las coloca frente a la puerta de la habitación. Se queda allí de pie, dándole la espalda, como una estatua que luce demasiado vieja gracias al paso inexorable de las estaciones. A Hajime le parece que está a punto de desmoronarse, pero no se atreve a tocarlo, pues los dos se prometieron anoche, en medio de besos y gemidos, que no habría despedidas tristes. Hajime está dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa al pie de la letra, incluso por encima de su cordura.

—No quiero irme, Iwacchan.

Pero es Oikawa quien rompe la promesa. Es Oikawa quien se gira hacia él, con los labios apretados en un puchero y los ojos encendidos de tristeza. Hajime contiene la respiración al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas, diciéndose a sí mismo que las circunstancias le quedan demasiado grandes. Sólo tiene veinte años, la distancia le pesa sobre los hombros y el amor que siente por Oikawa se le escapa por los poros.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. —Hajime da un paso al frente, como un samurái dispuesto a morir con honor antes que huir como un cobarde. Sostiene a Oikawa de las manos, ignorando el temblor en su propio cuerpo. Cuando le sonríe, siente cómo las lágrimas le hacen cosquillas en la piel—. Ni siquiera te has ido y ya te extraño, Tooru. Pero tienes que volver a Argentina, ¿sino cómo mierda voy a presumir de mi novio? Tengo que seguir siendo la envidia de todos.

Es un chiste ridículo, pero efectivo. Oikawa se ríe, las lágrimas vuelven a cristalizarse tras sus pestañas y el ambiente se aligera por un instante. Oikawa se inclina hacia él, besándole las manos, una y otra vez. Descansa la frente en las muñecas de Hajime, quien cuenta los segundos, temiendo que vaya a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Pero cuando Oikawa se incorpora, sigue sonriéndole. Tiene hoyuelos en las mejillas y le brillan los ojos, tiene aquella expresión triunfal que aparecerá en noticias deportivas en todo el mundo. Hajime lo tiene muy claro, hoy más que nunca. Oikawa nació para esto, para ser un triunfador, tan sólo necesitaba sacudirse fantasmas del pasado que no hacían más que estorbarle y ser una carga muerta en el camino. Hajime se siente extasiado y privilegiado de poder decir que él estuvo allí, tomándolo de la mano, a veces literalmente para sostenerlo.

Le gusta pensar que Oikawa, el triunfador, tiene un trocito de él consigo cada vez que pone un pie en la cancha.

—Eres el mejor, Iwacchan. Por eso no me gusta decírtelo tan seguido, te lo tienes demasiado creído.

Después de aquella confesión, es su turno de reír. Hajime arquea el cuello, acomodando la carcajada en medio de la habitación. Atrae a Oikawa, tirando de él con firmeza hasta que puede estrecharlo entre los brazos. Hajime pierde la cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedan así, abrazados y en absoluto silencio. Oikawa parece fundirse contra él, realmente puede sentir en aquel abrazo que ninguno de los dos quiere separarse del otro. Hajime quiere que, al abrir los ojos, vuelvan a aparecer los dos en la habitación de Oikawa en Miyagi, llena de viejos afiches de voleibol y con sus mochilas de deporte tiradas en una esquina. Quiere volver en el tiempo y abrazar a Oikawa por la espalda, cuando los dos se quedaban de último para cerrar el gimnasio de la escuela. Hajime quiere que los dos lleven a Takeru a comer helado, para que le niño los llene de anécdotas de sus compañeros de clase.

Hajime quiere, por sobre todas las cosas, a Oikawa. Un minuto más con él. Un instante más a su lado.

Es una lástima que el amor sea eterno y el tiempo expire tan rápido.

Cuando se separan, Hajime siente un hueco en el pecho que sólo se llenará hasta la próxima vez que Oikawa y él vuelvan a verse.

Quiere decirle, una vez más, lo orgulloso que está de él y todo lo que ha logrado. Tiene ganas de recordarle que su amor es ayer, hoy y siempre, pero no se atreve porque no encuentra la forma en que no suene tan cursi y dramático. Así que Hajime relaja los hombros y se empina para darle un beso. Un gesto intenso, pero corto, porque se separa de Oikawa antes de que el sentimentalismo lo traicione.

—Anda, te llevaré al aeropuerto. De camino te llevaré por ese sitio de donas que tanto te gustó.

—¿Quieres que engorde, Iwacchan? Porque rompí la dieta por ti todos estos días… —Oikawa alza las cejas, con una mueca de disgusto tan graciosa que Hajime se olvida por un momento de la situación en la que están.

—No estabas quejándote cuando devoraste esa hamburguesa doble con aros de cebolla. Y ni hablemos del batido de chocolate… —Hajime continúa describiéndole todas sus comidas de los últimos días mientras caminan a la puerta. Oikawa lleva las maletas y sus quejas se mezclan con el sonido de las llaves que resuenan contra el picaporte. Cuando cierra la puerta, Oikawa deja una de sus maletas en medio del pasillo y anuncia que tiene que ayudarlo, es su castigo por atormentarlo de aquella manera.

Hajime chasquea la lengua y echa un último vistazo a Oikawa, ahí parado en la mitad del pasillo. Puede ver el ascensor, varios pasos detrás de él, con las puertas abiertas de par en par, como si quisiera recordarles que el tiempo apremia y que tienen que llegar al aeropuerto en una hora. Siente la boca seca de pronto, sabiendo que los minutos les juegan en contra, como cuando eran jóvenes y les faltaban puntos para hacerse con el último set de un partido. Hajime se aproxima hacia Oikawa, olvidándose de las maletas por un instante. Lo toma de la cintura y lo besa, en un gesto hondo e instintivo, como el reflejo de un animal que agoniza en medio de la noche. Lo besa hasta que le gimen los pulmones por falta de oxígeno y hasta que Oikawa se separa, con el aliento atragantado. Lo escucha reír, el sonido se cuela entre las mejillas de Hajime, acariciándole los poros y causándole cosquillas.

Oikawa apoya la frente contra la suya y Hajime cierra los ojos, dejando que sus respiraciones se fundan como si fueran una sola.

—Te quiero, Iwacchan… —la frase estalla como un sonido ahogado en medio del pasillo. Hajime sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla, con todo el pecho ardiéndole de amor mal contenido.

—No más de lo que yo te quiero, Kusokawa. Y fin de la discusión.

La risa de Oikawa resuena contra su frente y en ese momento, que no dura más que un parpadeo, Hajime cree que es capaz de soportarlo todo. Que puede contener la risa de Oikawa y su aroma, sostenerla imaginariamente en sus recuerdos, hasta el momento en que se vuelvan a ver. 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, cualquier comentario/kudo es más que bienvenido <3 Larga vida a Haikyuu y a Iwaoi.


End file.
